


For My Dear Little Kingsman

by MintyBubba



Series: For My Dear Little Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: All of them are BAMFs, Eggsy as a BAMF, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBubba/pseuds/MintyBubba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy grew up knowing that his life was far from stellar. But that didn't stop him from trying anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy grew up knowing that his life was far from stellar. After his father died, his mother rarely, if ever, stayed home long enough to spend time with him. It was even worse once Dean butted his way into their lives. He knew that the man was a bad influence on his mother but it would be too cruel of him to take away what little happiness she still had. 

School was a breeze in the educational sense, but his classmates were another story. After the first few fights, he learned to ignore the snide comments and haughty attitudes. It was not worth the trouble of dealing with the constant disapproval from the teachers and angry parents. 

Instead, he took to the streets, wandering wherever he could and picking up some talents here and there. It was ridiculously easy to wheedle his way into working at different places simply by telling the owners and managers that he could do it for free. 

He never stayed in one place for too long; a couple months was more than enough to pick up whatever drew his attention to the job. It helped that he had a knack for remembering things after the first demonstration. 

By the time he completed his secondary, he had become quite the Jack-of-all-trades. Be it making pastries to fixing broken watches and jewelry, Eggsy was quite the craftsman. However, aside from the random stranger, no one ever saw a lick of these skills. The only person he even wanted to show could barely look at him, though there had been some progress since she started a new job at a hair salon. So his collection of skills grew quiet, his little secret. 

He began to dabble with the artists of the streets. Things like sleight of hand and acrobatic play, he learned from travelling night troupes, magicians, and dancers. He would spend hours into the wee moments of dawn fooling around playing tag and racing across the roof tops. So things were okay. Life wasn't great but it wasn't something he could complain about. 

Of course, when one least expects it, things go awry. Having come back after his first year in the Marines, with plans of returning to complete his training, he found a little surprise waiting for him at home. 

It was also the first time his mother really spoke to him, in a long time.

"Stay Eggsy." She pleaded as she rocked the sleeping bundle that was his three month old baby sister. "I can't watch her by myself." 

He resigned. 

His commanding officer, while disappointed at the prospect of losing one of his rising pupils, was very understanding of his situation.

"Know this, Unwin. Should you ever decide to come back, I'll give you a rec." He said as Eggsy cleared the remainder of his possessions from the base. While Eggsy had thanked him for the offer, he knew that it was unlikely that he would ever return. 

With that thought, Eggsy set to figure out how to keep a baby happy. He quickly realised that that entailed a lot more than he had initially thought. Dean, of course, didn't bother footing any of the expenses. His mother had her hours cut down to watch little Daisy so Eggsy started looking for jobs to fill in the money that they needed. 

While he did find some nice places to work part-time, the pay was sometimes lacking so he found some extra side-jobs. It was a little on the unsavoury side so it was just another thing that he would keep to himself. And for a good year and a half, he managed. They never starved and Daisy never lacked anything. Sure, some of the clothes were second grade, but it wasn't dreadfully obvious. She laughed a lot when he played with her. 

But he fucked up. 

"Who were the two other people in the car, Eggsy?" Questioned the investigator, as Eggsy sat before him in a drab room of the local precinct. 

"It was just me." 

The investigator glared at him, knowing fully well that he was lying. 

"That's going to be 18 months, son." When Eggsy did not respond, he only shook his head in exasperation. 

"You can make one call. Your mother would want to know where you'll be for the next few months."

With that said, he exited the room, leaving Eggsy to make his call in private. Now if it were any other time, Eggsy wouldn't have cared. But if he went now, there was no way his mother could take care of both herself and Daisy. 

Grimly, he took off the token that had hung on his neck for the better part of his life and made a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! It was much appreciated and thoroughly loved. Here's to another chapter!

Whenever he thought back to it, Eggsy really couldn't place why exactly, he called the number on the medal. He could have listened to the inspector and called his mother. But, out of all things, he threw his faith on something that seemed more like a fae tale he had thought up as a kid. Like a safety mantra to keep him stationed. 

Eggsy liked to blame it on the fact that he wasn't all that lucid when he made the choice. No matter what anyone else said, he would remain by that fact. After all, desperate time called for desperate measures.

Since he had spent the night riding from a high of a long chase and the stress from the constant questions throughout the night, it didn't seem far fetched. So when the distant words of offered support came back with such a distinct clarity, he had just gone with his gut feeling. It had made sense to make the choice. 

However, the call itself had felt about as successful as the talk with Dean's crew, on a good day. The operator had sounded like a typical telemarketer, all prim and proper. Even when he remember to say the phrase, he heard no spark of recognition in the lady's voice. Valued customer? What did that even mean. 

Effing hell.

After the line cut off, he sat there for a moment, before slumping onto the table with a curse. Why did he do that? Already, he began to wonder if he would survive the year and a half. He knew that Jamal and Ryan would probably try to help his mum but he doubt they'd be able to get to her with Dean and all his friends taking over their apartment like they owned it. 

However, he didn't want to get the two into this. Jamal had just gotten accepted into UCL for MEng and Ryan was getting ready to take over his father's business in leather goods. They had better things to do, prospective futures to look forward to. There was no way he was going to go fuck that up.

He pulled off his cap and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do. He definitely needed to call his mother. There was a small fund that he was saving up for Daisy's schooling; he had just hit a thousand with his last deposit. It wasn't much but he'd tell his mother to use that for now, until he was able to get out. 

Yet, even as he held the phone in hand, part of him was reluctant to dial the numbers. The guilt at dropping the bad news after such a long time of rocky peace made him feel awful for being the cause. It was frustrating and the clinging grip of helplessness was slowly draping itself over his mind. 

It weighed so much on him that he didn't even realize there was someone else in the room until the inspector had dropped a folder open in front of him. He jerked back and looked up, startled by the look of irritation on the inspector's face. 

"I don't know how you were able to do this, son," started the inspector, disbelief tinging the edges of his words, "You are acquitted of your charges."

"You joking, bruv?" Asked Eggsy, even as he pulled the papers closer to read. Surely enough, everything pointed to him being cleared of the incident and some of his petty crimes from years back that even he had forgotten about. 

The inspector sighed, "Just sign these and you are a free man. We are done here." 

The inspector hadn't said anything else about what exactly happened; he just muttered something about it being above his pay-grade. And so Eggsy signed the papers and ten minutes later he found himself outside and still reeling from the fact that he was free.

He stood staring at the bustling atmosphere around him and let out a shaky breath of relief. The phone call actually worked. It actually bloody worked. He took in the sights once more before heading down the steps to catch the shuttle, eager to put some distance between. 

"Hello, Eggsy." 

Eggsy tensed at the unfamiliar but pointed voice. He turned to the greeter and could not help the double take. Time had been kind to this gentleman. 

While it did look as if the man was blending in, it was quite clear that the class was wholly different. Not the type of person that Eggsy would normally expect to be around these areas.

He looked to be in his early forties, eyes shaded by a pair of glasses and hair neatly combed and sectioned precisely to the side. He was impeccably dressed, All the way down to the umbrella that was clasped in his hands. 

"Who are you?" Eggsy demand, unable to fully hide his suspicion. The gentleman raised a brow before beckoning Eggsy to follow, "I am the man who got you released." 

That statement shut down any other words he had planned to say. Some time later, they ended up in the Black Prince, talking over a draft of beer. 

By this point, Eggsy was, at least eighty percent sure that the man, Harry Hart, as he introduced himself as, was not going to bring him harm. That and the fact that Harry knew about his father and he drank Guinness, of all things. 

"So you worked with him, my dad?" 

A flit of emotion flickered across Harry's eyes before returning to its unassuming stare. "Yes, he was a very talented man. He very well saved all of us that day." 

Eggsy could only smile at that, proud of what his dad had done and grateful that Harry was sharing it with him. Of course, then the mood soured considerably when the asshat had went on about his own life choices. 

The bull that Harry said were straight from the report that Eggsy knew were from the papers. Because he read all of it too before he signed everything. The words made it look as if he wasn't doing anything with his life. But that was a far cry from the actuality of his situation. He told Harry as much. 

Fucking shit.

To make matters worse, Rottweiler decided to show up and bring the whole damn gang. As pissed as Eggsy was with Harry, he did not want the man to be apart of this. There was no way he was going to let Harry suffer for his issues. 

However, what he expected to happen was far from what did happen. With the lethal finesse of a seasoned veteran, Harry incapacitated all of them within moments. The man then proceeded to return to his seat and polish off the last of his drink, all without breaking a damn sweat. 

By then, Eggsy was brimming with envy. He wanted, no, needed to know how or where Harry learned his trade. Well, that was until Harry pointed his watch, which had only moments before knocked out a full grown man, at Eggsy. Needless to say, that thought was promptly dropped. 

When Harry departed, Eggsy wisely removed himself from the bar as well. He watched the man who, just as smoothly as he walk into Eggsy's life, was walking out of it without another word. Who knew if he was ever going to see him again?

For a fleeting moment, Eggsy almost called out after the man. But he fiercely clamped down on the urge. What Harry had done was already more than he could ask for. But he couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't want to continue their talk. 

He let out a frustrated sigh. It had been a while since he become so fixated on something so quickly. The last time, it had been when he was under the tutelage of Hector, the shop owner who designed and repaired watches. That had been years ago. It only happened because Eggsy had been incessant in learning how to fix watches and Hector finally caved unable to stand his badgering. 

This was the first time he fixated on a person. It was only when Harry turned the corner and disappeared from his sight, that Eggsy began to wonder what he should do now. The adrenaline from watching the fight had yet to die down. He didn't want to go back home just yet. 

In the end, he found himself at Jamal's place and found both him and Ryan babysitting Jamal's two younger siblings and cousin. When they saw him enter, both immediately bombarded him with questions and apologies. Eggsy waved them off, telling them it was fine. 

"We woulda bailed yah, mate." Said Ryan with a surprisingly serious expression, "I was gonna ask my da." 

Jamal nodded in agreement as he bounced up his little brother, who squealed in glee, "Yah, I had some money saved up, too." 

"'S a'right," said Eggsy, unable to stop the small grin. It meant a lot considering Ryan never asked his parents for any sort of money, even though they made a hefty amount and the money Jamal was saving up was for tuition. "Thanks, I appreciate it. But I wouldn't make you guys do that."

Ryan frowned, before rolling his eyes, "Bruv, you've helped the both of us out, a lot. Hell, my mum and da always ask 'when's the next time Eggsy will be showing up?'" 

"You got me an interview with the professor at UCL and watched my siblings for me when I went. And The kids love you, mate," piped Jamal, gesturing at his cousin, who was dozing on Eggsy's lap. "They're never like that with my other friends." 

"That was because I helped him out before and he owed me a favor. The interview was all on you," Eggsy rolled his eyes and smirked, "Your other friends are terrified of kids, yeah?"

"Their worst nightmares, bruv," said Jamal, shaking his head, "None of 'em come here anymore." 

Ryan snickered, "Pansies."

"Anyway, how did you get out?" Asked Jamal, curious about what happened, "No way they let you off scott-free." 

When Eggsy didn't respond immediately, They both looked at him in alarm. 

"You din't do anything stupid did you?" Questioned Ryan, like it was a given. He and Jamal exchanged a knowing look, "You sure I shouldn't be asking fer the money?" 

"No, bruv!" Denied Eggsy with an irritated frown, "You guys just wouldn't believe what happened." 

"Well?" Demanded Jamal, beckoning impatiently, "You gonna tell us?"

"One of my da' old friends cleared my entire record." 

Jamal nearly dropped his brother, "You effing serious, mate?" 

"Bloody he-!" Muttered Ryan, "Where has this chap been?" 

"I don't know. But I doubt I'd ever be see 'em again," said Eggsy with a shrugged, ignoring the sudden pang at his words.

“So, what of it,” said Jamal with a grin, “We should be celebrating. Get some drinks” 

Eggsy shook his head, “I got to head back. Still haven’t told my mum.” 

“I should probably head out as well,” said Ryan with a groan, “There’s a dinner with Da’s partners tonight.” 

Jamal sighed, “Well, if we’re bein’ productive and all, then I am going to go back to reading that bloody text.”

Eggsy got up, gently moving the still sleeping child to the sofa. Once he was sure that the child would not fall, he headed out. Jamal followed them to the door, “We meeting up next week?” 

Ryan shrugged, “I’ll be free.” 

“I’m going to lay low for a bit,” said Eggsy after a moments pause, “Maybe pick up some old work again.” 

“Bruv, I thought you weren’t gonna do those anymore,” said Ryan, confusion written all over his face, “What, with your mum and Daisy?” 

“My mum should be set for the next few months, since Daisy is a lot more behaved. Stayin’ home ain’t gonna do me any good,” reasoned Eggsy, “And I rather avoid seein’ Dean and his lackeys.” 

Ryan grinned, slapping Eggsy in the back, “Nice. If you need a place to stay, you know you are welcomed at my place,” He said, “Finally get my ma and da off my back about you visiting.” 

Jamal nodded in agreement, “Same here, Eggsy. No one’s gonna bat an eye.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Ta, guys. I’ll let you know,” He replied, “Make sure you guys avoid the pub. Dean will probably be hanging there.”

Jamal shook his head, hands raised in denial, “Ain’t settin foot near that pub ever again, bruv.” 

“Yah, I think I’m gonna keep to the ones near my place,” nodded Ryan sagely, "Better drinks."

“Good, see you.”

“Cheers, bruv.”

“Cheers." 

It was with a considerably lighter mood, that Eggsy started to the apartment. He'd get back and let his mum know. Maybe he'll drop by Hectors' to see if he was still looking for a temp. If that didn't work out, Eggsy still had a few other options and make his way around. 

However, any thoughts of actually doing it halted at the look on his mother's face. When he had entered, she had tried to push him back out. But it was too late, she could not stop Dean. Not this time. 

And Dean. Dean came at him with a vengeance. "Who the bloody fuck was that man, Eggsy?" yelled Dean, spittle flying from his mouth as he yelled into Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy glared savagely at Dean, "I don't bloody well know!" 

He was not prepared for the sock to the face nor the one after. All the while Dean keep yelling, Eggsy just kept denying. There was no way he'd snitch on the very person who helped him. He swore it. 

By the time Dean had the knife to his neck, Eggsy was feeling rather lightheaded. He half wondered if this was how it was all going to end. So when he heard Harry's voice, it was hard not to believe that he was imagining it. But when Dean backed off, Eggsy immediately bolted. 

He easily scaled and jumped the buildings, avoiding the now conscious gang with practice ease. It felt good to see their dumbfounded expressions. 

It felt good to finally run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much more I wanted to add but it's really frustrating getting the right words out. Haha. With the way things are panning out, I'm thinking that there is going to be a could ten chapters, at least. That's already super exciting for me. 
> 
> Hope it was a fun read for you guys. Stay tuned for more. 
> 
> Ta, and Happy Easter to all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the need to start something. This place needs more love. Don't know where this will go but, it'll be fun. ;)
> 
> *Format is a bit whack since I wrote most of it on my phone.


End file.
